Teen Titans The Next Generation Season 1
by Earthmover956
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic I like it RR thanks
1. The Next Generation

The Next Generation

Narrator- The year is 2026 20 years after The Teen Titans fell apart. Jump City is gone and Slade rules the world. Rainbow City a perfect city even with Slades Empire ruling around it Rainbow City is still perfect. In Rainbow City there's a girl named May she has firepowers but she hides them because if she doesn't she will be forced to join the H.I.V.E

Narrator- May is walking to school she's a lonely girl she hardly has any friends. When she got to school she met up with a girl named Susen she's the only friend May has.

(They started walking)

Susen- May what's wrong?

May- Nothing.

Susen- May I am your best friend I know when something is on your mind.

May- Susen I...

(Then a monster broke though the wall.)

Monster- I am Rock you will be defeated.

(Then Rock grabbed Susen and got out. Rock went to the cliff behind the city, he was about to leave when he was hit by fire)

May- Hey rock head put her down.

Rock- I am Rock you will be defeated.

(May shot a huge flame at Rock he dodged it and punched her. Then Rock hit the ground it rocked and knocked May down and was about to finish it when someone shot him. When May looked back she saw a boy.)

May- Thanks but who are you?

(Here's the first chapter of my first fic I'll update)


	2. Nightwing

(I changed the way it looks I hope it's easy to read)

Nightwing

May-Thanks but who are you?

Magition- I'm Magition,who are you?

May- I'm May nice to meet you.

(Suddenly Rock jumps up and punches Magition)

May- Magition!

(May then shot Rock with flames and he fell back)

May- Look Magition, we need to work together.

Magition- OK.

(Magition shot Rock with a spell while May hit Rock with flames until he was on the ground)

May- We did it!

Magition- don't be so sure.

(Rock got up and punched May and she flew back on a wall)

Susen- No!

(Magition started shooting Rock but Rock jumped up and made an earthquake and Magition fell down)

Rock- You will be defeated.

(Rock was about to hit Magition when someone kicked him in the head)

May- What?

Man- Everyone attack him.

(Then Rock grabbed Susen and ran away)

May- Susen! I'm going after her.

Magition- No May it's too dangerous.

May- I have to save Susen!

Man- He's right.

May- Who are you?

Man- I'm Nightwing and what are your names?

May- I'm May and this is Magition.

Magition- What did you do to get him mad?

May- I didn't do anything.

Nightwing- You didn't need to.

May- Why?

Nightwing- Because he was a test and you passed.

May- What do you want?

Nightwing- To tell you something

Magition- What?

Nightwing- Twenty years ago I was part of a team called The Teen Titans. My name was Robin and I had good friends.

May- What happen to them?

Nightwing- We broke apart and Slade took over the world because of it. Me and my friends tried to stop him but all but me were killed.

May- That's terrible. What happened?

Nightwing- I had to change my name, go into hiding and become Nightwing.

Magition- What dose this mean about us

Nightwing- It means the world still needs to be saved. You need to work together to stop Slade.

Magition- Not me I work alone.

Nightwing- Think about it Magition now that Slade knows you have powers you will be forced to join The H.I.V.E.

Magition- All right I'll do it but where will we live?

Nightwing- You will need a base, you will need a Titans Tower.

(Thats Chapter 2 I'll post Chapter 3 soon)


	3. Titans Tower

(Yay Chapter 3 man am I the only one around here excited? Oh well here's chapter 3)

Titans Tower

May- Well this is great. Three weeks on the job and we already have a Titans Tower.

Magition- If you can call this a tower. No electricity, no water and wet paint everywhere this is a mess!

(Then the alarm went off)

May- Trouble!

Magition- The one thing here that dose work.

(A man is attacking the town)

Man- No one can stop The Vampire.

(Then he is shot by flames)

May- We will stop you.

The Vampire- And who might you be?

May- We're The Teen Titans The Next Generation Titans Attack!

(The Vampire jumped on top of Magition and was going to bite him when May shot with flames)

The Vampire- You cannot kill the dead.

May- Yes we can.

(Then she hit The Vampire with fire. Then Magition shot spells at The Vampire.)

The Vampire- When will you learn? The dead cannot be killed.

(May then hit The Vampire with fire and he fell back on a building. Then Magition shot him and he flew back and he was gone)

May- That was weird.

Magition- Lets go back to are great tower.

(When the two of them walked in Nightwing was there)

May- Nightwing!

Nightwing- Hello May, Hello Magition.

Magition- Hey Nightwing. What are you doing here?

Nightwing- I came here to see how things were going.

May- Well what do you think?

Nightwing- I don't know it looks ok.

(Then part of the roof fell off.)

May- Nightwing do you think you could help us?

Nightwing- Yes I think so.

(They all started working and after one week they were done)

Magition- Wow I never thought it would look this good.

May- I know.

(Then the lights went out)

Nightwing- The power must have gone out. The generators should kick in.

May- I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this.

(Then The Vampire jumped on to of May)

Magition- May!

Nightwing- Titans Go!

(Magition looked at Nightwing)

Nightwing- Sorry old habit

May- Guys help me.

Magition- Explosion!

(Then he causes an explosion to happen on The Vampire. He threw May and went after Magition. It then jumped on top of him and was going to bite it when Nightwing hit him with his Bo staff. May then hit The Vampire with fire)

The Vampire- It burns!

Magition- Bombs!

(Small lights hit The Vampire and exploded then he was gone)

Nightwing- Where did he go?

May- Don't worry he dose that. He'll come back. Are you going to spend the night?

Nightwing- No I have to go.

May- Where?

Nightwing- To Jump City

May- Jump City? Why would you go there it's destroyed?

Nightwing- That's where my old team was located.

May- Oh I'm sorry.

Nightwing- It's OK The H.I.V.E has a base there and I have to stop them. I have to go.

May- Nightwing wait. You can't go we need you.

Nightwing- I'm sorry May I have to go. May be strong

(Was that better? Please let me know)


End file.
